Generator Rex
Generator Rex is an American animated science fantasy television series created by Man of Action for Cartoon Network. John Fang of Cartoon Network Studios serves as supervising director. It is inspired by the comic M. Rex, published by Image Comics in 1999. The series premiered in the United States on April 23, 2010, on Cartoon Network. Generator Rex is rated TV-PG-V.1 Despite not airing on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim line-up, it is considered less of a children's cartoon. The last episode of the series aired on January 3, 2013. Plot Five years prior to the series, a massive explosion released high concentrations of nanites into the atmosphere, infecting almost every living thing on Earth. These nanites may randomly activate inside their hosts, mutating the subject into a monster known as an E.V.O. (short for "E'xponentially '''V'ariegated 'O'rganism"). Though some E.V.O.s retain human-level sanity, intelligence, and memory and are in full control of their special E.V.O. abilities, most transform into monster-like creatures and go violently berserk, causing widespread chaos and destruction. An international military-style organization known as Providence exists to combat the E.V.O. threat. Rex is a fifteen-year-old (sixteen, later on in the series) amnesiac teenager who is a permanent E.V.O. Unlike most E.V.O.s, he lacks any physical deformation but has forgotten his past. He is also able to control his active nanites, allowing him to manifest from his body a wide variety of various bio-mechanical abilities and powers. Rex has the unique ability to deactivate nanites inside other E.V.O.s, effectively curing them of their monstrous mutations and returning them to normal. Working for Providence under Agent Six, and White Knight, Rex uses his unique abilities to stop and cure rampant E.V.O.s. His archenemy, Van Kleiss, is an E.V.O. scientist who despises Providence and is connected to the original nanite explosion, (which is noted as simply "The Nanite Event" throughout the series.) His ultimate goal is to be all powerful, using EVOs to get him there, he promises to tell Rex about his past if he will join him. Characters Main * '''Rex Salazar: The title character of the show. He is a willful, carefree, sensitive, easygoing person of Hispanic origin; half Argentinean and half Mexican. Speaks English, Spanish, and Chinese. He is the second child and youngest son of Rafael and Violetta, who had died five years prior to the series in the Nanite Explosion. At the young age of ten, he was fatally hurt in an unspecified industrial accident. To save his life, his parents and older brother, Caesar, had infused him with the original batch of fully programmed, highly evolved nanites, which granted him several unique technopathic and mechanical abilities as side effects. Suffers from repeat memory loss which has him count on Providence to help him discover who he used to be. In one of his "past lifes", Rex became the leader for a crime gang in Hong Kong, Skwydd, Tuck, and Cricket were his gang while he was the top man for Quarry, a Golem type EVO crime boss. Love interests include Circe, Cricket, Breach, Doctor Holiday, Annie. * Six: The sixth most dangerous man on the planet. He has romantic feelings for Rebecca Holiday. Previously grouped with four other mercenaries under the leadership of his mentor, number One, whom became corrupted into an EVO with the nanite explosion and fought off the infection for 5 years becoming "one with" the world. Rex is the cause for him to change his life around to start caring for others, finding Rex with a blank memory after a mega robot EVO destroys a town, and discovers that he can cure EVOs. * Dr. Rebecca Holiday: The lead scientist at Providence and Rex's caretaker. She has a younger sister, Beverly, who turned into an incurable E.V.O. at thirteen. She has romantic feelings for Six. * Bobo Haha: An E.V.O. monkey with the ability of human speech. He is Rex's sidekick and fellow prankster. Self proclaimed bad influence on Rex. * White Knight: The hardhearted leader of Providence. Self proclaimed to be the only man who can be trusted to run Providence due to an accident involving Six, his partner at the time, and Rex, the newly discovered EVO at the time causing him to be nanite free, preventing him from EVO corruption. Recurring * Noah Nixon: A non E.V.O. who has cropped blonde hair and pale blue-green eyes. He is Rex's first best friend who was initially working for White Knight to "keep an eye on Rex." He has a thing for Claire. Declared by Bobo Haha to be the King of Pranks, a champion table tennis player, and shoots a good hoop in basketball. * Van Kleiss: The main villain of the series, and Rex's archenemy. Heavily tied to Rex's past he offers the promise of helping him gain some old memories if he joins him. Programmer for interface technology with the nanites, and can create EVOs. Last seen being taken by Breach presumably to her alternate dimension. * Biowulf: A biomechanical wolf-like E.V.O. who is the second-in-command of Van Kleiss' followers, the Pack. * Breach: A young E.V.O. girl with four arms, pale white skin, and the ability to create red portals to any destination. Obsessed with Rex for his unique qualities, she once kidnapped him to put in a pocket dimension, where she has everything just as she likes it. Van Kleiss forces her into time travel technology, and an insurance protocol sends her scattered through time, and Rex helps her from his grasp, helping her to become her own person. It is unclear if he and Breach are friends, but they both hope for it. * Skalamndar: A green lizard E.V.O. who is constantly drooling due to his head being on sideways that can project dozens of crystals from his arms, and form crystal walls. * Caesar Salazar: The eccentric, slightly mad scientist and older brother of Rex. He was first referenced in "Dark Passage" by Dr. Gabriel Rylander. He arrives in a mobile lab back on the planet with time displacement five years after the nanite explosion and immediately goes to protect the Omega Nanite, and his little brother. Sometimes his priorities are vague to his little brother. Supporting * Circe: Rex's main love interest/girlfriend in the show. She is a human-looking E.V.O. with unusually strong powers over sound and certain types of songs which she uses to allure and summon fellow E.V.O.s to her. She finally admits her true romantic feelings for Rex, in the form of a passionate kiss, in "Assault on Abysus." * Claire Bowman: A teenage student in high school with Noah, who has a crush on her. Highly intelligent in science. * Annie: A good friend of Claire's who possesses supernatural clumsiness. Almost killed Rex on prom night. * Tuck: An old companion of Rex and his old street gang who reside in Hong Kong, China. He is a mummy-like E.V.O. who can elongate his limbs. When Rex chases Breach to Hong Kong, he recognizes a blossoming romance between Tuck and Cricket before they realize it, and while they say they are only friends, as Rex leaves, Tuck and Skwydd chase down Circe and Cricket attempting a double date. * Skwydd: A squid-like E.V.O. with pale green skin and tentacles. He can emit smoke-like ink from his mouth for cover. When his nanites are supercharged his ink can consolidate and grab things. Rex recognizes an admiration between him and Circe after chasing Breach to Hong Kong and says he's alright with it. Skwydd says they are only friends but once Rex leaves, He and Tuck chase down Cricket and Circe attempting to ask them on a double date. * Cricket: A cricket-like E.V.O. who has had a crush on Rex for a long time. She is good "girlfriends" with Circe, and Rex assumed that she and Tuck were becoming a couple, which she declares they are strictly platonic. * Beverly Holiday: The younger sister of Dr. Holiday who became a mindless E.V.O. at thirteen. Although incurable, she was finally cured in "A Family Holiday" and reunited with her elder sister. She likes the band Trendbenders. * Black Knight: The main villain of Season Three. She has blue-black hair in a bob cut and is the new leader of New Providence, replacing White Knight six months in the future. She is very power-hungry and crafty in order to achieve her sinister goals for absolute power. She is linked to Rex's past as well, presumably being part of the cause for the Nanite Explosion. Under her rule, remote controlling collars are placed on EVOs that are captured, and unruly operatives such as Bobo Haha, which at the flip of a switch can force them to be docile, or attack, and the EVOs are completely aware of their actions while they can do nothing about it. Seized game control units for the collars from Quarry's Arcade, and formed a massive Black Knight robot with four others to fight Rex in the pursuit of becoming a god. Cast * Daryl Sabara as Rex Salazar, Rombauer (1st time), White Fighter, East Side kid * Wally Kurth as Agent Six, Captain Calan, Maxwell, Systems Op * Grey DeLisle as Rebecca Holiday, ZAG-RS, Little Girl (Slug EVO), Woman (Rock & Mud EVO), Female Co-pilot, Doctor Rhodes, Diane Farrah, Isabella, Violeta Salazar, Little Spanish boy, Reporter, Kate, Larvus, Wade, Waitress, House wife, Trig Student 2, Beach Girl 1, Echoey Voice 2, Computer, Innocent girl, News Reporter, Librarian, Lady * John DiMaggio as Bobo Haha, Skalamander, Architect, Jungle Cat, Pete Volkov, Robo Bobo Haha, Michael, Hunter Cain (2nd time), Dark figure, Rath, Providence Agent (1st time), Huckster, Vostok, Pyreptryx, Nyquist, Biruta, Umpire, Infected 2, Human EVO, Lunk, Waiter (1st time), Payson, Bug, DJ, Older Providence worker, Dock Worker, Guard 1, Providence Tech (2nd time), Villager, Providence Soldier 1 (2nd time), Black Pawn * J.K. Simmons as White Knight, Cured E.V.O., Waiter (2nd time), Control Voice * Fred Savage as Noah Nixon, Beagle (1st time), Waylan, Infected 1, Sit-Ops Tech, Team leader * Troy Baker as Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Agent Weaver, Roswell, Captured zombie, Businessman, Etude, Echoey Voice 1, United Nations Official, Providence Tech (2nd time), Guard, Male Party-Goer, Providence Soldier 1 (1st time) * Hynden Walch as Breach, Chinese hostess * Tara Sands as Circe, Beach Girl 2 * Freddy Rodriguez as Caesar Salazar, Contraption Voice, Providence Soldier 2 * Joe Casey as Shades * Joe Kelly as McKelly * Duncan Rouleau as Dunky * Jeff Bennett as Peter Meechum (1st time), Providence agent (1st time) * Dee Bradley Baker as Foul Mouth, Stork EVO, Principal Rothberger, Gabriel, Humungousaur, Diamondhead, Lodestar, Big Chill, Four Arms, Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Terrified student * Luke Perry as Jacob * Will Shadley as Caleb * Brent Spiner as Gabriel Rylander * Fred Tatasciore as NoFace, Providence Tech (1st time) * Khary Payton as Male Pilot, Beasly, Male cadet, Gang Punk * Danica McKellar as Claire Bowman * Felicia Day as Annie * Mark Hamill as Quarry, Scientist 2 * Dante Basco as Tuck * Jason Marsden as Skwydd, Lieutenant, Scientist 1, Gamer boy, Hipster * Vyvan Pham as Cricket, Female vendor * James Hong as Vendor, Providence Agent (2nd time) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Knuckles, EVO Guard, Tripp * John Cena as Hunter Cain (1st time) * Dave Wittenberg as Instigator, Blue collar worker * Rob Paulsen as Bouvier †, Agent Jackson, Providence tech, Cap-Com, Providence Technician, Loud Speaker, Pyramid guide * Carlos Alazraqui as Drill Instructor Hutton, Dos, Lansky, Reynaldo, Lecturer, Senor Muchado, Rafael Salazar, Old man, Providence Agent (3rd time), Uniformed Providence Agent, Judge * Rutina Wesley as Kenwyn Jones * James Horan as Dr. Fell, Fortier * Greg Ellis as Gatlocke * Marion Ross as Carmen, Determined Grandmother, Grandma * Robin Atkin Downes as Dr. Hogdson, Reddick, Sir Anthony Haden-Scott, Ship Captain * Matthew Lillard as Serge * Kath Soucie as Mouse, Female Party-Goer * Blake Lewis as Thump * Jim Cummings as Trey * Frank Welker as One, IV * Olivia d'Abo as Five * Maria Canals-Barrera as Valentina * Miguel Sandoval as Oso Maretelo, Agent Alvarez, Guard 2 * Phil LaMarr as Rombauer (2nd time), First Talking Announcer * Tom Kenny as Mr. Buchiner, Fitzy Feakins, Announcer * Daran Norris as Coach, Burly Jock * James Arnold Taylor as Video kid, Trig Student 1 * David Barrera as Mayor Esteban * Shelley Morrison as Abeula Salazar * Bobby Soto as Federico Salazar * Nolan North as Branden Moses, Security Guard * Jennifer Stone as Beverly Holiday * Steven T. Seagle as Beagle (2nd time), Providence agent (2nd time) * Jennifer Hale as Black Knight * Jack DeSena as Lance, Rand * Yuri Lowenthal as Moss, Ben Tennyson, XLR8, Upgrade * Maurice LaMarche as Valve * Sandra Echeverria as Beatriz * Randee Heller as Donna * Bob Joles as Egyptian cook * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Ghaurn Set * Roxanne Pallett * Lacey Chabert as Googles Girl, JoJo * Keith Szarabajka as Black Pawn Lieutenant * David Kaye as Shocksquatch * Michael Emerson as Alpha * Corey Burton as Septimius Severus * Andy Milder as John Scarecrow * Wil Wheaton as Peter Meechum (2nd time) * Rick Negron as Senor Durango * Christian Lanz as Chiquito * Steve Blum as Sebastian, Leon Adler * Greg Cipes as Sly Tyler * Quinton Flynn as Beau Boe Episodes Main article: List of Generator Rex episodes Generator Rex currently does not air on Cartoon Network. Episodes 54 through 60 were released on iTunes for purchase before they aired. The show "ended" with its third season, but had left out many important things unresolved before the two-part Season 3 finale "Endgame." Crossovers Main article: Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United On July 11, 2011, the schedule for the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con revealed that during Cartoon Network's panel, a crossover special between the Ben 10 and Generator Rex series titled Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United would be discussed. During the conference, show creators "Man of Action" revealed that the crossover would be a special, extended episode of Generator Rex, which aired on November 25, 2011.23 The double-length special4 revolved around Ben and Rex fighting a villain, originally created by Rex's older brother Caesar, the Alpha Nanite.5 Broadcast The series first aired in India on January 16, 2011.6 Other media Home video Warner Home Video released Volume 1 DVD, a two-disc set that contains the first nine episodes of the series on October 19, 2010.7 Video game A video game, entitled Generator Rex: Agent of Providence, has been developed for Wii, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS and Xbox 360. The game was released on November 1, 2011 in the United States, published by Activision.89 The plot involves Van Kleiss attempting to find blueprints to build an Omega-One Nanite. All voice actors reprise their roles from the series. Agent of Providence was given an E10+ rating by ESRB.10 The game was also scored by the series' composer, Kevin Manthei.11 Toy line Mattel has produced a toy line based on the series. For the main figures each is approximately 4 inches tall and packaged with an ordinary day E.V.O. There were also deluxe figures, EVO attack packs, as well as other waves and lines that were never released including a line from MEGA Bloks was announced (in 2010) featuring construction sets.12 Publications Cartoon Network has featured Generator Rex and Ben 10 ''in their and DC Comics's ''Cartoon Network: Action Pack comic books.1 Two 3D picture books (featuring cardboard 3D glasses) "EVOs and Heroes," a whole analysis on characters and their abilities and "The Swarm," an adaption of the episode of the same name, where Rex must fight insect E.V.O.s that feed on metal, have also been released.1 For beginning readers, the story "Leader of the Pack" is also based on an episode and features Rex and Bobo being captured and locked in an underground prison cell.1 In February 2013, IDW Publishing announced a partnership with Cartoon Network to produce comic books and issues based on its properties. Generator Rex along with Ben 10 was one of the titles announced to be published.13 Awards Category:Titmouse TV Primetime Toonami Show Category:Toonami Shows